


Unyielding Trust

by Oliver__Niko



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Bottom Dedue Molinaro, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Overstimulation, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Smut, Top Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:07:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26899408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oliver__Niko/pseuds/Oliver__Niko
Summary: No matter how far Dimitri may fall, how much suffering he has to bear, he will always have love in his heart for Dedue.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Dedue Molinaro
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	Unyielding Trust

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kersy_Von_Kaboom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kersy_Von_Kaboom/gifts).



> Commission from my friend Kersy! Thank you again. 
> 
> This fic is set post-timeskip, before Rodrigue's death, although I chose to go down a route where Dimitri has been recovering before then and been growing closer again with those he loves. I hope you enjoy it!

Dimitri’s mind is a swirling chaos of emotional agony. Glimpses of love his heart can still bear break through, the moments where his care for others becomes obvious. It hasn’t all been lost. Even Dimitri himself understands there is perhaps kindness in him, deep down.

That care, love, is likely the reason why Dimitri has been on edge ever since a battle today. This packed mind of his cannot stop repeating that image over and over, of magic blasting into Dedue and sending him off his feet. Even though Dedue is more than fine, Dimitri is reminded of the time he believed his beloved had been dead. He’s desperate to never return to a life without Dedue.

Everything has to stay. No matter what happens to Dimitri’s frail mind, Dedue is a priority. Words and small touches. Kisses and every ounce of intimacy.

Dimitri dwells on all of this when his lips part from Dedue’s. His heart twists with misery when he ponders how it would feel to lose a single thing he and Dedue share, or to lose the man himself. He already did so once. He cannot do so again.

“Dimitri …” Dedue inhales deeply as Dimitri’s lips find the side of his neck. “I truly am unharmed, all but for a few scrapes.”

“I know. Either way, I simply wish to show you how important you are to me.” Dimitri’s head lifts, forehead resting against Dedue’s. “I … I know that I have pushed others aside. But when my heart and mind allow me to, I want to devote all I can to you. My beautiful, sweet Dedue.”

Dedue smiles, reaching his hand to Dimitri’s face. Fingertips tuck blond strands of hair behind Dimitri’s ear. “You know I crave these moments more than anything else, your highness.”

The honorific nearly causes Dimitri to frown. It’s almost as though Dimitri does not deserve to be called by his name. But he can take a step back, breathe, and know why this title is used. Dedue still struggles to remove this politeness, understanding he and Dimitri are stood on even ground. Perhaps, once he is vulnerable and showing different sides to Dimitri, that which no one else will see, the prince’s given name will finally fall from those lips.

They join in a kiss. Mutual hands wander. Dedue’s hands creeping over Dimitri’s shoulders, stroking lightly down his arms. So surprisingly gentle for a man of his size. Dimitri’s own touch treads up the muscle definition in Dedue’s torso. Reaching to that wonderful chest, giving either pec a squeeze. His lips part in the perfect moment to hear a sigh released from Dedue.

“Tell me if it is too much,” Dimitri says quietly. His tongue trails up the side of Dedue’s neck, teeth nipping lightly at his earlobe. “But I wish to be rough with you, tonight.”

He’s not completely sure why. It is intoxicating, yes, but also … Perhaps Dimitri simply wants to grant Dedue roughness that brings pleasure. Give him something that will allow him to wind down, be adored, rather than what has caused all those scars inflicted upon his skin.

Especially when he feels a shiver across this very skin from his words. “I would enjoy that, my love.”

Dimitri smiles. His lips lower, kissing at Dedue’s neck, teeth nibbling at the skin. His fingers surround a nipple and squeeze. Dedue gasps softly, his head leaning against Dimitri. His touch still trails softly over Dimitri, now on his lower back.

After an increase of force, Dimitri’s mouth replaces his fingers. A tongue swirling around, teeth biting down. He feels Dedue jump, hand now grasping onto Dimitri’s shoulder.

“Oh, goodness,” Dedue breathes out. “That feels wonderful.”

“Hearing all these noises you make is even better, dearest,” says Dimitri, urged on by this praise and wishing to give an equal amount back. “You sound so alluring, and I adore being the one to bring out such sounds from you.”

His mouth and hands alike continue. His tongue dancing over those nipples, touch all over Dedue’s body. He has to appreciate every inch of skin. Stroking over his arms, squeezing at his thighs, fingertips trailing up to his hips. Dimitri’s tongue has slid into Dedue’s mouth. He feels a moan vibrate against it as Dimitri’s fingers tread a line up Dedue’s member.

“So gorgeous,” Dimitri murmurs after backing from the kiss. Dedue’s cheeks have increased in saturation. A tongue licks around Dimitri’s lips, his hand running through white hair and pulling it back; Dedue’s mouth opens with a gasp, Dimitri’s lips pressing a kiss to the base of his exposed throat. “What do you need, Dedue?”

“I …”

He is slow to answer, as expected. Dedue consistently faces trouble with allowing Dimitri to take him over this way. The expectations of a misogynistic and racist society would deem Dedue lying beneath Dimitri sexually fitting for his role in the prince’s life. A ‘female’ role that is underneath him. On the flipside, however, Dedue often sees it as his duty to give his all for his highness, to prioritise Dimitri’s pleasure over his own.

Neither are true. The two are equals no matter how they lay together. No one gives or takes; they share their love, their intimacy, and to Dimitri, Dedue allowing the former to indulge in his desires is everything he could give and more.

“Tell me.” There’s a hint of a growl in Dimitri’s voice. But it’s not purely of anger; rather, it’s drenched in enough lust for Dedue to bite at his lip. A voice which Dimitri hopes arouses him enough to not feel these insecurities. Or, at the very least, doesn’t stop him from voicing what he desires.

“I need you.”

“In what manner do you mean? What do you want me to do to you?”

“I—I want you to fuck me, your highness.” Dedue’s eyes have to avert away as he says this. Dimitri releases Dedue’s hair, urging his eyes to return by circling a thumb over his cheek.

“I will. I will show you how well I can take care of you, my sweet, sweet Dedue. But I think I will take my time in doing so.” Dimitri’s hands land on Dedue’s chest, pushing him down onto the bed. Legs rest either side of him as Dimitri hovers above. “I simply adore you too much to not have you be at your mercy to me. I want to send you to an edge which only I can make you reach.”

These words touch at Dedue’s desires too much for him to remain uncertain forever. His hands trail over Dimitri’s shoulders, eyes flickering up and down Dimitri’s body with satisfaction; the two have already been bare for some time.

“Please, your highness.” It’s only a murmur. Still, there is the word which heads straight to Dimitri’s core. _Please._

“I will have you begging much more than that, I assure you.”

Dimitri leans down, bringing their lips together in a kiss, ending with a bite of Dedue’s bottom lip. A bottle of oil is retrieved from the night-stand. Dimitri’s eyes meet with Dedue’s. Gorgeous pools of ice, warmed with brimming love. Dimitri cannot prevent a smile as he pops the lid off the oil.

“If you really do wish for this, sweetheart,” says Dimitri, “it would do me a great honour to hear you beg.”

Oh, how intoxicating it is to see Dedue bite his lip in this way. So surprisingly vulnerable. “I … Your highness, I need you. Please.”

Dimitri hums. He slicks his index and middle fingers in lubrication. “You know I wish for you to say my name, Dedue.” Dimitri leans down to Dedue, bringing a finger towards his entrance as teeth nip at his earlobe. “I am afraid I will not grant you this until I do so.”

There’s a pause. Dimitri listens out for any words of objection, in which case, he will control himself and listen. For now, his finger edges closer. It presses down by the ring of Dedue’s hole. A hitch of Dedue’s breath follows, a subtle squirming of his legs. Building desire.

“Dimitri,” Dedue whispers. He speaks slightly louder when adding, “Please, Dimitri.”

Dimitri kisses the side of Dedue’s head. “That is more like it.”

The index finger slips inside Dedue. The most beautiful moan is gifted in return. The finger works its way inside slowly, as much as Dimitri craves to be rough; his other hand is running over Dedue’s thigh to test how much his tension eases. It’s not until it begins to do so that Dimitri dares to increase his pace.

“ _O-Oh—”_

“Does that feel good, Dedue?”

“Yes,” Dedue says breathlessly. “You’re wonderful, Dimitri.”

“I could say the same about you.”

Dimitri maintains this pace as he allows his touch to wander. Teasing lightly at Dedue’s testicles, earning a soft groan, the tip of his finger leading the way across Dedue’s abs and to his chest. The jolt Dedue gives in response to a squeeze of his nipple sends a chill down Dimitri’s spine.

“Can you—” Dedue inhales sharply. “C-can you use another?”

“With pleasure.”

Dimitri pulls out his fingers, coating the middle in a little more lube before inserting them both inside Dedue. A moan and arch of his back follows. Tiny beads of sweat begin to form on that beautiful skin, combined with panted breaths.

Oh, he’s in for a ride if he is already having those reactions.

“ _Ah—”_ Dimitri increases the force in his fingers. They remain slow and steady, but only to draw out the roughness of how they thrust into Dedue—hitting against the spot which pleasures him, strong enough to induce breathlessness. “Y-your highness—”

“What did I say, Dedue?” His voice is soft, yet etched with a hint of a growl.

“… Dimitri, please.”

“I will not yet be replacing these, if that is what you are wondering,” says Dimitri. “Not yet. I want to push you as far as I can with them first. To see you be made so vulnerable by my fingers alone … That is something I cannot rush, my dear.”

Dimitri is no vain man, but at the very least knows he can do this much. He has learned how to use his fingers in a way to make Dedue sing. His hands are large, strong. It’s in his nature to push Dedue to that edge. And slowly, as Dimitri continues those rough thrusts of his fingers and his other hand wanders, teases, his mouth doing the same … Dedue is brought closer and closer.

“D-Dimitri,” he moans at the hand lightly pumping at his erection. A method only to tease. Dedue’s responses to it are adorable, hands unsure of where to put themselves and alternating between holding onto Dimitri and grasping tightly at the bedsheets beneath him.

“Yes?”

“I … I believe I …” Dedue’s Adam’s apple shifts as he swallows, emphasised by his arched neck; eyes are closed tightly on that handsome face. “I think I m-might come.”

“Oh, that will not do.” Dimitri’s voice is quiet, edged in a sense of darkness that renders his lover speechless. Those fingers do not stop all the while as Dimitri says, “I decide when you come, Dedue. Surely you can do this much for me?”

Dimitri leans over Dedue, trailing a tongue over his neck; a gasp is released as Dimitri bites down. His fingers have curled around the base of Dedue’s erection simultaneously to help prevent an accidental orgasm. In response, Dedue’s hands have clung to Dimitri, nails digging into the skin. They sting slightly. It only helps Dimitri feel more alive.

“I-I—”

“I know it is such a selfish request. You are this erect merely over your prince’s fingers … It’s adorable, truly.” Dimitri’s finger trails to the head of Dedue’s erection. His other hand has not stopped all the while. “You are wonderful, Dedue, for taking them so well. Still, your reward must wait.”

Dedue nods. His moans have become almost breathless, toes curling beneath Dimitri. In fact … It is possible that they have grown louder as well from Dimitri’s praise. “I understand, Dimitri.”

“That’s my Dedue,” he murmurs, bringing a kiss to the side of Dedue’s head. “I should give you at least _some_ reward for such obedience.”

A groan leaves Dedue when Dimitri pulls out his fingers. Is he truly that desperate for Dimitri to be inside him? The thought sends goosebumps across Dimitri’s skin. He cannot betray such desperation and lust, especially when it correlates so seamlessly with his own.

Dimitri’s eyes lock with Dedue’s as his hands take hold of the waistband of his underwear. He hears the hitch of Dedue’s breath when Dimitri reveals his length—hardly moderate in size, even Dimitri can admit. There is a lick of Dedue’s lips. Nerves, anticipation? No matter which, it’s a delicious sight.

“I am sure you understand that I will not give this to you unless you ask more.”

Dedue swallows again. He appears embarrassed, although not uncomfortable—rather, this begging is arousing him as much as it is Dimitri. “Please, my love.” His voice is quiet from those nerves. “Please fuck me.”

“You have been wonderful, Dedue. Always so perfect for me.” Dimitri releases a groan from the hand he trails down his erection, smearing the oil over it to lubricate it. “I could not ask for more than you.”

Dedue smiles, his hand stroking over Dimitri’s knee. “And I could not with you, Dimitri.”

It is the latter’s turn to swallow. With his mind in such a dark place, hearing this praise … It can be lovely to hear, yes, but it is difficult for him to process and comprehend. It is difficult to decide on possible words to give in response. And so, he must find what to do through actions as opposed to those words.

After wiping his hands, they reach for Dedue. The man is turned over onto his stomach. Dimitri pushes his head down, weaving his fingers between strands of hair and tugging them. Dedue releases a gasped moan. Dimitri utterly relishes in it.

“More, Dedue.” Dimitri’s voice begins quietly, but soon grows louder. “Tell me how much you need this.”

“I need it, need _you,_ more than anything else in this world,” says Dedue. “Please, Dimitri. Please.”

Dimitri bites his lip. His spare hand trails down Dedue’s back and to his hip, nails scratching along the skin; they dig into that over Dedue’s hips as Dimitri shifts himself closer. “Oh, that is beautiful, my love. More.”

“Please, I beg of you—”

A growl is released from Dimitri’s lips. He cannot wait any longer. His hand tugs back on Dedue’s hair as he pushes himself inside. A sound so beautifully vulnerable, seemingly out of character from Dedue is released from him; a deep cry crossed with a moan. The sound sends a shiver straight down Dimitri’s spine.

“Beautiful,” murmurs Dimitri, working himself into a pace. “You are more beautiful than anything, my beloved.”

Dedue is a strong man, can easily take Dimitri’s size well. Even so, in order to both be safe and to tease, Dimitri starts out slower, softer, not using his entire length as Dedue stretches further. It’s a taste for what will come … eventually. For now, it is much too fun for Dimitri to release Dedue’s hair to trail his hand beneath him instead. Fingers trail over those already abused nipples. Swirling over them, only increasing their stiffness more. Feeling the quivering underneath when Dimitri pinches.

“D-Dimitri—” Dedue moans out. “Please, give me more—”

“More, when you are already so stimulated?” Dimitri says. He notices how the air of gentleness in his voice causes Dedue to shiver. Perhaps because it is a mask for his desire, for the hint of darkness beneath it. “Because you should know that I am still not going to allow you to come until I wish for you to. That is under my command, dear.”

Dimitri’s fingers squeeze at Dedue’s nipple harder to emphasise this. Dedue gasps out, the side of his head nodding against the bed.

“I still … s-still wish for it, Dimitri. Please.”

“Oh, Dedue. You have no idea how glorious it is to hear you beg.”

Dimitri at last obliges by sinking more of his length inside Dedue. Those large, scarred hands, still flawless in Dimitri’s eyes, weave their fingers in between the creases of the bedsheets, clutching at them desperately. His eyes are shut tight as he releases those moans. They’re still rather quiet, as he is always shy when it comes to him allowing sounds of pleasure to be heard. But Dimitri knows he can bring them out more. More, until Dedue is shouting out his king’s name.

And those sounds do increase in volume as Dimitri picks up the strength of his thrusts. They are similar to how Dimitri used his fingers. Not exactly quick, yet still powerful—each one drawn out, burying inside, finding the spot to make Dedue sing.

“A-ah—” A long moan, deep, intoxicating. The grip Dedue has on the bedsheets tightens even more. “Dimitri—”

“Remember to hold yourself back, my love.” Dimitri’s hand trails over Dedue’s back, sliding over his shoulder and finding his neck. He holds either side, squeezing carefully. “I’m sure you will do your best to listen to your king, won’t you?”

“Always,” Dedue breathes out. Dimitri chokes him lightly enough to not cause too much pain, but to send those endorphins straight to Dedue’s brain. Dimitri wants to hurt him. Nails over his skin, stinging his scalp as his head is pulled back. But he wants it all to pleasure him like nothing else does. To send his partner’s head into the clouds from all these emotions, sensations, combining together. Never, _ever,_ will Dimitri allow himself to hurt Dedue in any other way. Never will he hurt the heart which helps him to not sink under completely.

Dedue is panting. Sweat lines his skin, his body is trembling. He even _whimpers_ as Dimitri’s hand trails down his erection. “Gorgeous,” murmurs Dimitri. Absolutely gorgeous, for Dedue to show this side of himself to Dimitri and no one else. “I am sure you are close to needing release, aren’t you?”

“Please,” Dedue gasps out, nodding his head against the bed. “Please, Dimi— _o-ohh—”_

The hand on Dedue’s erection has increased its pace. Not enough to force an orgasm out of him, Dimitri makes sure of that. Merely to send him closer, closer, see how much Dedue will hold on for his beloved. And hold on he does, forcing that orgasm back despite how desperately his thighs tremble. Dimitri wonders if it’s only these strong thrusts into Dedue which keep him upright. He has granted Dedue enough pleasure for his legs to appear weak.

“You best beg even more, Dedue,” says Dimitri. “You know how—” he inhales sharply from Dedue contracting around him, “—h-how desperately I wish to hear it. I am almost as desperate as you are.”

“P-please,” Dedue gasps. “Please—”

“Please what, my love?”

“Please let me come, D-Dimitri.” His voice is louder than before, earning a smile from Dimitri; his confidence must be increasing, insecurities fading, for him to not force himself to be calmer even whilst his body is on fire this way. Perhaps basking in so much pleasure helps to ease all tension.

“You have been so good for me, Dedue.” Dimitri’s lips press down on Dedue’s shoulder. He’s unable to resist following the kiss with a bite. “I am sure you … you deserve this much.”

“P-please.”

“All right, beloved.” Dimitri’s voice is unbelievably soft, far more than he would expect himself to sound with his mind where it is. “I give you my permission.”

There’s a moment in which Dedue does not do this right away, almost as though he is holding himself back to prove himself and his dedication to Dimitri. But it’s soon impossible. He finds his release with a moan of Dimitri’s name. His _name,_ not a title. A song of, “D- _Dimitri!”_ from his lips, back arching, face planted into the bed and muffling his panted breaths.

Dimitri leans over him, tracing a line of kisses over his spine. “I-I am almost there myself, Dedue.”

Indeed, his own desires have seemed to pile on him from nowhere. His own needs arrive full force now he has satisfied Dedue’s own. His thrusts remain until he finally finds his own release inside Dedue. A moan of his name in return, a lightness, freedom in his voice that he currently cannot find anywhere else.

For a moment, he is not a beast. He is not some mindless monster. He can accept he is Dimitri, ignore those voices in his head to do what he needs to; finish taking care of his lover, who now lies on his stomach with those panted breaths, fatigue washing over him from the exertion of taking his prince inside him.

Dimitri’s fingers tread over Dedue’s shoulder as his lips kiss the back of his head. “My lovely Dedue. You did so perfectly for me.”

There is a moment where Dedue does little but catch his breath, before a smile finally breaks out on his face. “There is little that can exhaust me this much,” he admits, causing Dimitri to chuckle. “I believe that says a lot about you.”

“It is on both of us, when we lay together. Do you feel all right?”

“Yes. I am merely fatigued.” Dedue turns over on his side, propping himself up on his elbow. He’s soon hurriedly checking the bedsheets. “Oh dear, we forgot to use a towel. I apologise, your highness.”

“No need to fret. I am sure we can remove the stain.” He still wipes at the spot with a tissue to ease Dedue’s mind. “And I understand if it is difficult for you to do when your mind is not taken away by pleasure, however … Please, if you are able, call me by my name. At least for now.”

“My apologies, Dimitri,” says Dedue. “I’m afraid I do still struggle on occasion.”

“I understand, and I am not blaming you.” A pause, Dimitri focusing his eyes on the tissues he has been using to clean themselves and the bed. “But I do appreciate hearing the sound of my name uttered by your lips.”

Little time passes before Dimitri has to hurry to finish cleaning and give his full attention to Dedue. Dimitri lies down next to him, pulling the larger man closer and guiding his head to rest on Dimitri’s chest.

“Is this all right?” Dedue must be able to hear the racing of Dimitri’s heart.

“I know I have been … struggling, to be there for you all.” Dimitri’s voice is quiet, barely above a murmur. “But I am doing all I can.”

“It is understandable, that you are struggling in this manner. And I’m grateful that I am someone who can bring out your true self.” Dedue brings his face up from Dimitri, cupping the other’s cheeks with his hands. “I will be with you every step of the way. I am not going anywhere.”

“Promise?” It’s such a childish word to say, regretted almost the moment it has left Dimitri’s lips; he’s reassured by the kiss Dedue plants on his lips.

“I promise. You must do the same to me. I do not want to face a world where you are not by my side, Dimitri. Never. Please, no matter how dark your mind may become, promise to stay by my side.”

“I still have too much to do before I die.” Dimitri’s chin rests on top of Dedue’s head, his fingers—fingers that can usually cause so much pain, kill—stroke incredibly gentle circles over Dedue’s back. “I will not be going anywhere.”

In his current state, his main motive to survive is to finally achieve his revenge. But perhaps in this moment, where he can hear Dedue’s breaths and feel his heartbeat, share an intimacy he cannot have with anyone else, he can appreciate having other reasons to survive.

No, not just survive. Live. Even if in this moment, his only motivation for living is to take care of who he loves the most.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Feel free to go check me out on Twitter @nikobynight.


End file.
